


Dirty Haikus

by ikkiM



Series: Jaime/Brienne Ficlets, Drabbles, Thoughts, Sentences...Maybe Even a Haiku [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/pseuds/ikkiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked to write some sexy haikus.  So...I did.  For the ladies.  They are all unrelated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Haikus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuizzicalQuinnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuizzicalQuinnia/gifts), [downlookingup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downlookingup/gifts).



> The joy of being a beta for other writers is getting to read their works first. They give me that gift. So here's a little something in return.

She can only feel  
His thick hard cock inside her  
His name is Jaime

***

His cock is for her  
Thrusting, thrusting, filling her  
She wants to be his

***

Sucking her nipple  
Thrusting inside her wet cunt  
She’s screaming his name

***

Brienne’s neck so long  
All of her is made for lips  
Only ever his

***

His cock in her cunt  
He knows that for the first time  
He is home home home

***

Hickeys on her neck  
His mouth so hot upon her  
More than just a kiss

***

She is so afraid  
Never knowing how to give  
She reaches for him

***

Her hands are trembling  
Hot mouth all over his skin  
Learning to please him

***

For all the sex he  
Has had, it is never love  
Until it is her

***

Brienne beneath him  
Feeling her cunt quake  
He wants it to be perfect

***

‘Jaime’ she calls out  
‘Please make me yours, only yours’  
‘Wench, you always were’

***

Brienne grasps his girth  
Her rough hands are so gentle  
Tender yet so strong

***

Freckles on pale skin  
Her astonishing blue eyes  
He feels his cock stir

***

Fingers inside her  
Bringing her so very close  
He loves to tease her

***

She sucks and she licks  
Tasting all of Jaime’s cock  
His hands in her hair

***

Circles on his back  
Brienne always in his arms  
Basking in her glow


End file.
